


The Christening Gift

by Antheas_Blackberry



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Babies, Fluff, M/M, Online Shopping, The Royal family, christening, the royal baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antheas_Blackberry/pseuds/Antheas_Blackberry
Summary: Mycroft and Greg try to buy a Christening gift.  It's not as easy as they'd hoped.





	The Christening Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdelaFromJaneEyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaFromJaneEyre/gifts).



The day had dawned humid and oppressive with darkening skies frequently giving way to bouts of blazing sunshine. The temperatures had been climbing steadily all week. Tempers had been flaring among the criminal classes and at the Yard, and Greg was pleased to have the day off despite the increasing spate of crime.

It was midmorning and the pair had recently finished a leisurely breakfast. Greg was doing the washing up, humming idly to himself. It was after a few moments of this that he realised Mycroft had gone rather quiet.

Drying his hands on a tea towel, Greg turned to find the elder Holmes brother frowning at his mobile, his lips drawn in a tight, fine line. Greg sighed inwardly. He had hoped to spend the day with his partner and the look on Mycroft’s face made him think that was not about to happen.

“Something the matter love?”

Mycroft turned his eyes away from his mobile phone and regarded Greg. He gave the older man a wry smile, sighing softly before he spoke.

“I received a text from Liz,” he stated simply, as if this were a regular occurrence.

Greg was unsure as to whether or not he should be relieved. His thoughts quickly turned to bemusement as he thought of the Queen, sitting in the Throne Room, texting.  


“Matters of national security?” Greg inquired.

“No. I am afraid it is much, much worse than that, my dear.”

Greg wondered what could be worse than matters of national security. He thought back to the past weekend. Prince Philip hadn’t been looking that great, if he was honest.

“It’s not. . .,” Greg began.

Mycroft quickly shook his head. 

“No, nothing of the sort. Rather the opposite, actually.”

Greg looked even more bewildered.

“We’ve been invited to the christening,” Mycroft said.

Relief crossed Greg’s face and he began to laugh, much to Mycroft’s dismay. He looked rather affronted by the amusement of his partner.

“Are you quite finished?” Mycroft snapped in irritation.

“I’m sorry, love.” Greg said. “I’m not sure why this is an issue. Didn’t you get something for both George and Charlotte?”

“Yes, of course,” Mycroft replied, not quite meeting Greg’s eyes. 

“Ah. You mean Anthea took care of it,” Greg confirmed.

Mycroft nodded. “Babies are not really my area of expertise.”

Greg couldn’t help the bubble of laughter that escaped again. At the same time, he had to seriously wonder about Mycroft’s upbringing. Sure, he had a better idea after everything that had happened over the past year, and what he had gleamed from Sherlock over the past decade or so. Did they never attend family parties or get togethers as children? Probably not, with a homicidal maniac for a sibling. And he didn’t mean Sherlock.

“Well, what do you suggest, Gregory?” Mycroft’s voice broke into Greg’s reverie. His voice sounded put out and a bit petulant and Greg could definitely see the sibling resemblance. Or hear, rather.

Greg opened his mouth to suggest a shopping trip, when there was a massive crack of thunder. The anticipated storms had finally arrived, and he could hear the rain gushing down in a torrent outside. He made a decision. 

“Why don’t you get your laptop, and I’ll put the kettle on. I’ll help you find something.”

Mycroft looked as if he might argue, so Greg continued.

“Or we can ring your mum. I’m sure she’d be glad to come down and help us find something suitable.”

Mycroft regarded his partner, absolutely horrified at the thought.

“I do not think that will be necessary. I shall go and fetch my laptop.” 

Mycroft quickly hurried out of the room before Greg had any other brilliant ideas involving his parental units. Or Sherlock. He shuddered at the thought.

Greg couldn’t help but chuckle to himself as he turned to put the kettle on.

Two hours (and several pots of tea later) they had yet to decide on a gift. Greg was hoping for a text signalling that there had been a gruesome murder, and Mycroft had checked his mobile multiple times hoping for a national emergency to save him from this drudgery. Neither of them were in luck.

They had discounted onesies (Greg), photo albums and frames, sterling silver kilt pins (Mycoft) and a Christening keepsake box (Greg). Mycroft countered with an egg cup and sterling soldier set.

“That’s nearly £1200 quid! What the hell is a baby going to do with that?” Greg shouted. He couldn’t believe Mycroft sometimes.

Greg pulled up the complete set of Peter Rabbit on Mycroft’s laptop, but the younger man insisted it had to be more luxurious than that. 

“You mean expensive.”

Mycroft shrugged, but he didn’t deny it. He finally suggested the Carrs of Sheffield rattle, much to Greg’s bitter amusement. At least it wasn’t as much as the egg and soldiers.

“You seriously want to give a baby a sterling silver rattle that costs more than my overcoat?” Or any of my suits, he thought additionally. He idly wondered exactly how much Mycroft’s suits must cost.

Greg was absolutely incredulous at this point as he could not understand why anyone would give an infant a sterling silver rattle!

“You cannot be serious, Mycroft!”

Mycroft leaned back against the sofa and closed his eyes. He pinched his brow for a moment and then rubbed his eyes. This was more exhausting than negotiating with North Korea, he mused to himself.

Greg watched Mycroft for a moment and felt a smidgeon of guilt. He hated arguing and it was painfully obvious his partner clearly knew what he was talking about; he had more idea as to what to get for the Royal Baby than he ever would. He sighed softly.

“How about a compromise?” Greg asked quietly.

Mycroft slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

“Why don’t we get both? This way he gets the best of both worlds.”

Mycroft nodded his agreement. “Very well.”

Greg nervously looked over at his partner. “You’re buying, right?”

Mycroft burst out laughing. “Of course, my dear. Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got most of my gift ideas from http://www.babylondon.co.uk/gift-guides-christenings/
> 
> The gifts they ended up buying:
> 
> Peter Rabbit: https://www.waterstones.com/product/the-world-of-peter-rabbit-the-complete-collection-of-original-tales-1-23-white-jackets/beatrix-potter/9780723275923  
> The rattle: https://www.harrods.com/en-gb/carrs-silver/sterling-silver-chime-rattle-p000000000003919587


End file.
